


Forgiveness

by hoywfiction



Series: The Pieces of John and Bellamy [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphy-centric, Set after S2E5, The Pieces of John and Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has ever said they forgive Murphy for what he's done. Most likely, they never will. But he feels it—in the subtle touches, the secret glances, the pointless interactions—from the one person who matters most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

It all started at the cliff, when Bellamy nodded after he'd pulled him back to safety. When he'd seen the detached seat buckle in his hands. Since then he'd been different towards John, even with what happened with Finn. He'd been... almost like before. It came up in gestures and actions just as subtle as the head nod, silent words through eye contact.

Clarke seemingly understood the least. All she saw was that _Murphy_  was genuinely smiling for the first time since their first days on the ground, and she didn't like it.

"Nobody's forgiven you, you know," she said randomly as she passed by him during lunch one day. He froze, mid-chew, and looked up at her. No emotions went through him, not even confusion or surprise.

"Okay?" The question implied with the one word made her scowl. _So what do you want?_

"So what are you so happy about?" she demanded. Classic, classic Princess. He'd be a liar if he said he'd missed her tightass attitude while he was gone. With a smirk, he swallowed the berry in his mouth and picked up another, holding it up to her in mock offering.

"These. They're amazing," he said, the sparkle in his eye the only thing he needed to portray his hatred for her. She scrunched her face up more, something John hadn't even thought possible, and took a step back. A sign that she was leaving, thank whatever fucking god was paying attention.

"I hope they make you hallucinate," she said in the fashion of the mature adult she was before walking off. John just laughed, popping the fruit in his mouth and winking at her turned back.

"So do I," he called after her, laughing some to himself as she stormed right past Finn into the halls of the ship. Well, he was really in the doghouse, wasn't he?

"What was that about?" John looked up as he heard the familiar deep tone, catching Bellamy's light brown eyes. He shrugged, offering him a berry as he had Clarke. The only difference was he was actually offering this time, and Bellamy actually took it, pushing it between his lips without hesitation. "What are these?"

"Blueberries, according to Monroe. Good, aren't they?" John replied, eating yet another with a slight grin. Bellamy nodded in reply, sitting in the vacant chair on the other side of the boy's table and reaching for another of the little blue fruits. He blinked in surprise as John landed a gentle smack on his hand, proceeding to laugh at his facial expression. "Ask first."

A smirk slowly took over the older boy's face, and he laughed a bit, continuing to reach for the food despite the scolding he'd just received. All John could think about was that he finally had him back, _really_  had him back. "No, because you're gonna give one to me anyway."

John pulled his plate away from him before he could get his fingers on a berry. "Alright, fine. But you gotta catch it."

Raising an eyebrow, Bellamy leaned back in his chair and gestured for him to toss one. A little arc, and the blueberry hit him on the nose before falling somewhere on the ground. Both boys burst out laughing, John clapping his hands in glee at the ridiculousness of this. He wouldn't think about how much he'd missed having this, how much he'd missed being worth enough for Bellamy to spare a smile. How much he'd missed _him_. He wouldn't. He grabbed another piece of ammunition, winding up to toss it. "Okay, okay. Try again."

"I'm gonna get it this time," said Bellamy, a set look of determination on his face. He opened his mouth wide, and John tried his best to throw it right in, but somehow it bounced off his lip and landed on the table, toppling over the side. And so the laughter continued.

"You're terrible at this," John commented when he caught his breath, nearly crying laughing at how stupidly funny the situation was. Snorting, Bellamy abducted the plate and popped a berry into his mouth before grabbing another and poising his hand. John got the cue, readying himself to catch it. For once he was better than Bellamy at something, as he got it on the first try.

"Bastard," Bellamy chuckled, shaking his head as he glanced around the camp. Just as John was about to suggest he give it another go his expression turned grim, and he stood from the table without a word. The younger boy watched him as he ran across the open space, coming to a hault in front of the blonde girl he'd come to loathe. They proceeded to talk in hushed voices between one another, and John snickered to himself as he thought about how not much had changed since they'd all gotten here. Bellamy _still_  listened to that bitch. He tossed a berry up for himself to catch, continuing to watch the sky as he burst it between his teeth.

Who cared what Clarke said... He had his Bellamy back. That was what mattered to him. (Not that he planned to admit it.)


End file.
